Certain types of animals are prone to getting ear infections caused by foreign matter entering into their ear canals, for instance, it is not uncommon for certain types of bird hunting dogs to spend a considerable amount of time in an area inundated with cheat grass and other abrasive plant materials. It is not uncommon for such dogs to end up with cockleburs in their fur and cheat grass seeds lodged in their ear canal. This lodged cheat grass, in particular, can be source of infection and high vet bills for the owner of the dog. What is needed is an apparatus for covering a dog's ear canals that is comfortable for the dog to wear, not prone to snagging in brush, and generally likely to stay in place upon the dog's head as the dog walks through grass and brush.